Baby Blues
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Sookie is pregnant with Bill's baby, but she's with Erik, and with the added pressure of high school, will everything end up as a happy ending? High School, Teenage pregnancy. Rtd M for possible later chapters.


**a/n: this is something I mashed up in English Lit today, I know Erik is supposed to be spelt with a "c" but I don't like spelling it that way. Anyway, Please review thanks **

* * *

><p>sookie walked in, with eriks arms draped over her shoulder. everyone was staring at them, which wasnt unusual for them two, but everyones eyes were directed at the large bump between Sookie's hips, all this attention was making Sookie uncomfortable.<p>

"Erik, i cannot do this, it's not hideable anymore!" Sookie tried turning around and leaving but Erik had a firm grip on her shoulder, pulling her down the hall. Pam, Erik's twin sister, stole Sookie from Erik, dragging her into the girl's bathroom. she shoved a bundle of champagne coloured luxury chiffon and silk into her hands. It took Sookie a few seconds to realise that it was top.

"Put it on!" Pam ordered, gently pushing her into a cubicle. Sookie never dared to disobey Pam and quickly changed her top. Nervously, Sookie stepped out the cubicle and looked at her reflection in the mirror. she almost squealed in happiness.

"you can't see it!" Sookie flung her arms around Pam's neck, Pam wasn't one for affection but managed to return the hug.

"that's the point!" Pam smirked and adjusted her top slightly, exposing her cleavage just a little bit more. Sookie felt more confident, leavign the bathroom, into the arms of her loving boyfriend.

"hey, you can't tell anymore!" Erik smiled, kissing her forehead, lovingly. after everything they'd put each other through, and all the things that had been said and done, it was a definite surprise that they were back together after all this time. The baby wasnt even Erik's, but he promised to love it, and care for it as his own. He put his hands on her bump, adn kissed the top of her stomach. Suddenly, Bill Compton walked passed them, mumbling something in disgust. Erik quickly followed him, anger in his eyes.

"Compton! Say it to my goddamned face. _Prick!_" Erik yelled behind him.

Bill span around, with his infamous angry, pissed off look. A cruel smirk adorned his ancient face.

"how does it feel to know it's not yours?" Bill spat, raising his eyebrows. Erik growled, he was angry and annoyed. The whole baby issue was a sensitive subject, but Erik didnt let Bill's snide remarks get to him. He wasn't that easy to break.

"At least I didn't run! You're the one who left her, on her own! I'm here for her, like you never were! It'll never know that you worthless piece of shit is it's father!" Erik sized him up, ignoring the fact that Sookie was pulling desperately on his arm, trying to get him to back down. The last comment struck Bill hard, he swallowed and exhaled quickly, before walking towards them.

"Sookie? _Our _baby needs to know who it's real father is." Bill said, ignoring Erick, who was trying to push Bill away. Sookie pulled Erik back, and stood inbetween them.

"A real father doesn't abandoned his unborn child, Erik's doing everything you could never do." Sookie said, calmly, keeping Erik back. Bill didn't want an arguement here, with her, so he just walked away. He was in the wrong, he practically pushed her into Erik's arms. Erik was now going to be the father to his child. Sookie turned around and Erik pulled her into a tender embrace.

"I'll go to the end of the world and back for you, for our baby." A single pink tear ran down his perfectly formed cheek. Sookie quickly wiped it away and gently kissed him. she mouthed 'i know' as she gave him a quick hug, beofre leaving him so she could go to her first and only lesson of the day. Erik wathced her walk away and sighed, she was amazing, and she was all his. He walked towards the boys' locker room, and got ready for football practise. Sookie had calculus with Pam and Ginger, which she got pulled out of after half an hour, by Mrs Reynolds, the mother of Lafayette, Sookie's only gay friend, she was also the school's guidance councillor. They walked to the office, in silence. Mrs Reynolds wasn't a woment of many words. Sookie was nervous as she sat in the cold leather chair.

"How's the pregnancy?" Mrs Reynolds asked, as she sorted out some paperwork. Sookie cradled her bump, and smiled.

"It's going good, only a few more weeks." Sookie was due, three days before halloween, which was also Erik's Birthday. Mrs Reynolds wrote something down.

"Okay, when are you leaving us?" Mrs Reynolds asked her, bluntly, like it wasn't much of a question. Everyone was supporting of her pregnancy, everyone except Mrs Reynolds, the god seeking woman, who had an affair with the town preacher.

"the day before my due date. I will finish this semester. I know you don't expect me to, but I will." Sookie got up and stormed out of the office, and went back to Calculus.


End file.
